It is well known that most restaurants and food services strive to maintain product consistency, reduce preparation time and control production costs. It is also well known that many of the products produced in restaurants and food services are prepared using various types of seasonings.
Some seasonings are applied simply by tossing them onto the food product. Other seasonings are applied using hand-held shakers. In either case, the amount of the seasoning applied is inconsistent and the seasoning distribution across a food product is not uniform. Stated another way, seasoning application is highly operator-dependant. Product consistency inevitably varies depending on who prepares a seasoned food product.
Varying and/or uncontrollable food quality is anathema to most restaurants, but especially so to restaurant chains, which strive for consistent product characteristics and quality from outlet to outlet. A seasoning dispenser able to provide consistent and controllable seasoning applications would be an improvement over the prior art.